


[art] I Will Always Find You

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Across continents and centuries and lives, Merlin looks for Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] I Will Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidhe_faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/gifts).



> Your request for something 'classical romantic' sparked so many ideas I couldn't choose which one to draw! Happy holidays, sidhe_faerie!


End file.
